


Гудисон Парк

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Everton F.C., Fluff, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Это только в детстве можно всем рассказывать, как видел покойную троюродную тетушку и разговаривал с ней, и тебя будут слушать, пусть и не всерьез.





	Гудисон Парк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для АУ-феста.  
> Больше диалогов богу диалогов!

«Гудисон Парк» ночью был еще более красив, чем днем. Лампы мягко освещали поле и пустые трибуны, кругом царила гробовая тишина, а сверху неторопливо проплывали вечерние сизые облака.

Тому не составило труда попасть сюда. Раньше он мог только мечтать об этом, а теперь он рассматривал стадион, не боясь, что его вышвырнут оттуда. Впрочем, не только он один захотел посетить «Гудисон» именно в это время. У противоположной кромки поля Том увидел два силуэта. Приглядевшись, он узнал в одном из них Лейтона, второго же человека он видел впервые. Незнакомец кивнул в сторону Тома, и Лейтон обернулся. В ответ Том помахал рукой и стремглав помчался к нему.

— Привет, — сказал Лейтон удивленно и шепнул что-то своему собеседнику. Тот пожал руку на прощание и растворился в воздухе. — Ты сюда за тем же?

— Я просто давно хотел на ночной «Гудисон» посмотреть, — ответил Том, отдышавшись.

— А, да, красиво, правда? — голос Лейтона подозрительно дрожал. — Я тоже иногда прихожу посмотреть, атмосфера потрясающая.

— А кто это был рядом с тобой?

В этот момент глаза Лейтона засияли, словно у маленького болельщика, которому подарили самые лучшие билеты на матч любимой команды.

— Так ты тоже их видишь? — спросил он.

Том кивнул:

— С детства.

Он сел в кресло, и Лейтон занял соседнее.

— Это местный, они часто приходят сюда. Днем смотрят домашние матчи, в толпе их не видно обычно. А ночью, когда я здесь бываю, болтаем о всяком. Ну, знаешь, как с болельщиками.

— Надо же! — ответил Том. — Надо будет в следующий раз тоже поговорить. Я знал, что здесь захоронены урны, но о «поболтать» как-то не подумал.

Спереди открывался прекрасный вид на поле. В какой-то момент Том поймал себя на мысли, будто он начал впитывать атмосферу старинного стадиона и медленно переносился в прошлое. И не только он сам.

— На самом деле, — прервал его размышления Лейтон, — я давно хотел у тебя спросить об этом. Но, знаешь, неудобно как-то, еще бы подумал обо мне чего нехорошее...

— Понимаю, — Том улыбнулся. — Я тоже подозревал, но сам понимаешь, с этим сложно.

— Да уж, — усмехнулся Лейтон. — Это только в детстве можно всем рассказывать, как видел покойную троюродную тетушку и разговаривал с ней, и тебя будут слушать, пусть и не всерьез. Когда взрослеешь, приходится молчать...

— И ждать, что появится тот, кто поймет и не будет считать психом, да. Ужасно.

Казалось, Лейтон не только видел призраков, но и читал мысли.

— Знаешь, когда-то я думал, что вообще один такой на свете. До тебя я не встречал никого, кто бы тоже мог их видеть, — сказал он и посмотрел Тому в глаза. — Да и как-то не хотелось спрашивать об этом.

— Подожди, совсем никого?

— Вживую — да. А так... — Лейтон задумался на мгновение, а затем спросил: — Помнишь Тень в «Гамлете»?

— Разумеется! — ответил Том. Еще бы он не помнил классику!

— Помнишь, как она там описывалась? Не отличишь от обычного человека, только по деталям разве что. Думаю, Шекспир знал, что делает, в отличие от тех, кто занимается современными постановками.

— Они тебе не нравятся?

— Ее там обычно... не знаю, как сказать, — Лейтон нахмурился. — Расчеловечивают, что ли. Голос жутким делают, внешне страшным. Но ведь она точно такая же, как мы! Да, этот человек ушел от нас, но это не повод делать из него нечисть! Да и вообще из всех призраков во всяких фильмах ужасов и прочей...

Том внимательно слушал, мысленно соглашаясь с каждым словом, но, когда они столкнулись взглядами, Лейтон тут же отвел свой в сторону и неловко улыбнулся:

— Прости, разворчался тут, как старик. Вот говорил же, лучше молчать...

— Да ладно, мне тоже больше оригинал нравится, — попытался успокоить его Том. — Вообще, мне все старое больше по вкусу. Какое-то оно родное, что ли.

— Это точно, — Лейтон кивнул. — Кстати, я недавно думал над этим, и мне кажется, что оно как-то связано, наша любовь к прошлому и этот... дар, наверное. Будто бы мы с тобой родились не в то время, оторвались от настоящего, и поэтому можем видеть таких же застрявших в прошлом. У тебя не возникало такого чувства, нет?

Всегда.

— Бывает, да. Сверстники точно так думают, — Том засмеялся. — Слушает какое-то старье, носит стремную прическу, разговаривает со смешным акцентом...

— Ну конечно, ведь редко когда встретишь ливерпульца в академии «Эвертона»! — с улыбкой воскликнул Лейтон, а затем, заметно покраснев, добавил: — Ох, да что ж ты будешь делать! Четвертый десяток, а ною так, будто вдвое старше.

Положив руку ему на плечо, Том погрузился в тишину «Гудисона». Где еще говорить о старине, если не здесь? Где встретить действительно преданных до гроба болельщиков? Где чувствовать себя как дома?

Они провели в тишине минут десять, хотя по ощущениям прошло не менее получаса. Что-то манило их, не давало им уйти просто так. Ничто не могло заставить их встать, даже погода.

— Здесь слишком хорошо, — высказался вслух Том. — Нет, новый стадион — это круто, но там все будет по-другому.

— У нас с тобой еще полно времени, — ответил Лейтон, неторопливо вставая с кресла. — Можем приходить сюда вместе и почаще, если хочешь. Познакомишься с местными поближе.

Том крепко пожал ему руку и, угодив в объятия, прошептал:

— С тобой — хоть каждый день!


End file.
